


Всего лишь человек

by WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016/pseuds/WTF_Cap_and_IronMan_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этот бой они проиграют.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всего лишь человек

Он смотрит на океан ночного города.

Нью-Йорк расплеснулся под ним миллионами огней – там внизу половодье света, кипящая буйная жизнь, не замирающая ни на секунду.

А наверху – бесконечный провал тьмы, бездонная пасть ночного неба, слегка прикрытая завесой облаков.

Они – посередине.

Тони спит. Разметался по постели на своей сентиментальной и наивной вершине мира. Стив глядит на него, на небо, подсвеченное огнями города – здесь окна от пола до потолка, их спальня, как и многие комнаты в этой башне, похожа на аквариум. 

Столько лет, а он всё никак не привыкнет к этому. Память юности неистребима, а в его время в домах не было таких огромных окон.

Но как прежде уже не будет никогда.

Мир всё время меняется – время не остановишь, не заставишь застыть. Всей силы супергероев не хватит на это.

А он бы хотел.

Не для всей Земли, хотя бы для одного человека.

В памяти всплывает Говард Старк – молодой, самоуверенный, усатый. Он был словно гигантский аккумулятор: устремлённый в будущее, брызжущий энергией, азартный.

Кто бы мог подумать, да?

Тони...

Тони тоже играет и творит – истинный сын своего отца. Он сам создаёт своё завтра, мчится вперёд, неукротимый, бесстрашный, сумасшедший. Границы? Запреты? Да вы смеётесь, что ли...

«Я – Железный Человек».

И не позёрство это, как думают многие, а отвага и честность учёного и романтика. Ах да, да... Для всех Тони – ужасный циник.

Стив усмехается и качает головой.

Весь он – в броне. В стали характера, в танталовой неуязвимости своей иронии, в зеркальном блеске прямоты.

Беда в том, что под всеми этими устрашающими панцирями – человек.

Уязвимый. Хрупкий. 

Живой.

И железные у него – только характер да доспехи.

Стив проводит пальцами по груди своего партнёра. Тони смешно задирает бровь в комично-надменном выражении и поворачивается на бок, продолжая беззастенчиво дрыхнуть.

На боку у него синяк.

Мелочь, ерунда. Неделю назад не вписался в крутой поворот. Он тогда ругался, фыркал, сидел над чертежами, улучшая что-то в своём костюме...

А ведь дело-то не в нём.

Сколько ему сейчас?

Нет, об этом лучше не думать.

Стиву уже приходилось терять любимых, он знает этот ужас – видеть лицо когда-то юной и прекрасной девушки изрезанное морщинами, непоправимо состарившееся...

У Тони в волосах седина.

Ведь он, в отличие от них – просто человек.

Потрясающий, неустрашимый, гениальный.

Но...

Ему отмерен обычный земной век. И сколько ни прибегай к ухищрениям современной медицины, все они не способны заменить сыворотку гениального еврея.

Если бы можно было вернуть назад время! Вытащить формулу из своей крови! Но, увы, – Авраам Эрскин неповторим, а Тони при всей его гениальности – физик, а не биолог...

Он не видит этого. Ещё не видит, не понимает. Думать о поражении – не для него. Он вообще живёт навылет, ему мало всего: приключений, открытий, любви. Когда он впервые сунулся к Стиву, тот аж шарахнулся – быть развлечением на одну ночь у прожжённого плейбоя – слуга покорный! Тони не обиделся, посмотрел изумлённо, как на идиота, и продолжал вести себя, будто ничего не случилось. На операциях они работали в связке – прикрывая, пасуя друг другу действия, словно единое целое. Тони легко отдавал Стиву лидерство и непринуждённо подхватывал его опять. Их бои дарили наслаждение, они вдвоём были – как правая и левая рука, как один организм, и это ощущение кружило голову сильней любого коллекционного виски. Слова были не нужны, и когда Тони однажды попытался снова, Стив понял, что тогда он и правда был идиотом.

Старк. Дерзкая улыбка, весёлый смех, умный взгляд и невероятно умелые руки...

Разлюби меня, разлюби!

Видеть, как гибнет друг – он и врагу бы такого не пожелал. Видеть, как старость сжирает сильного и отважного человека...

А ведь что-то из этого обязательно случится.

Сколько лет он делит с Тони эту спальню? Сколько дорог пройдено, сколько схваток и битв выиграно? Стив всё ещё молод – годы не оставляют на нём следа, и врачи только пожимают плачами, когда он спрашивает их о сроке своей жизни.

А Тони стареет.

Они проиграют этот бой.

Нужно остановиться. Их безумная гонка погубит Тони, ведь под его несокрушимой бронёй – уязвимый живой человек.

Но остановка – это...

Стив беспокойно ёжится – он не хочет повторения давнего кошмара, когда-то наведённого на него Вандой: пустоты, гибели человечества, конца войны... Но остановиться и смотреть, как медленно стареет и умирает великий Тони Старк, как он ярится, не в силах смириться с подлой немощью и болезнями, как ненавидит непрошибаемо-молодого Стива... Смотреть в бессилии и отчаянии...

Но если не это, однажды Тони свернёт себе шею. Он просто не в состоянии будет больше поспевать за остальными.

Ведь он – обычный человек. И реактор в его груди – всего лишь защита израненной плоти.

Если бы было возможно отдать часть своей молодости, поделиться силами, жизнью! Тогда – всё, что угодно, и дом в захолустье можно было бы завести, он бы дрова рубил, а Тони чинил свои тракторы и молотилки...

Он ведь однажды хотел так.

Если бы...

Пусто.

После него не останется даже сына.

Некого будет любить.

Не для кого будет хранить этот мир – взбалмошный, бесконечный, меняющийся, легкомысленный и жестокий. 

Он уйдёт, а Стив останется держать на своих плечах это огромное проклятое небо, чтобы не рухнуло оно, не погребло под собой Землю. Чтобы город этот вечно кипел и радовался жизни. 

Один – между небом и землёй.

Но пока...

Он устало вытягивается на постели рядом с Тони.

Пока он может побыть просто человеком.


End file.
